Mossad training
by Georgiaemz
Summary: takes place after season 8 ziva has to go back to mossad and the team has to come along what will happen !
1. Chapter 1

Ziva pov  
>I woke up at my normal time of 5'o clock. I walked in to my bathroom and put the shower on and started to undress.<br>I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw .I thought I was getting used to seeing my scars but I guess I was wrong. I saw the multiple stab wounds, burns, whip markings and scissor scars.I pushed the memorys of my time in somalia to the back of my mind.  
>I am so glad I can't see the whole of my back as I knew it was worse than my front. A couple weeks ago when I had to go undercover to a dance I had to wear a dress with a open back, I was to afraid to tell Gibbs that I couldn't wear it so I spent 2 hours putting make up on my arms,legs and back to cover up my scars. I think my dress might of moved when I fought with the bad guys because Tony looked at me with questioning eyes. I just ignored him and grabbed my coat.<br>I stepped in the shower and let the hot water flow across my body it soothed me though this was short lived as I knew I had to go to work. I quickly dried myself of and got changed into a long sleeve grey top, black jeans and my black nike high tops. I grabbed my gun, car keys and headed out the door. I locked up and then I heard a crunch under my foot. I stepped back and looked down where I saw an envelope with my name and address written in hebrew.  
>זיוה דוד<br>(ziva David)  
>I picked up the letter and stuffed it in my pocket.I decided it could wait as I needed to get to work.<br>I arrived at NCIS two minutes before I was suppose to start work. I entered the navy yard clocked in and entered the elevator.  
>I sat at my desk and I took the letter out of my pocket. I stared at it for a while I only knew of one corporation who wrote in hebrew... mossad.<p>

I opened the envelope and read the letter  
>Dear Ziva David<br>You have to do stage 0100 of your mossad training and if you don't come you will be intruding Israel law. We know you are now unfortunately a american citizen but your father is the director of mossad and he has the over all power over you and also you do have the contract from somalia don't we.  
>You will be doing<br>Fight training 0100  
>Emotion training 0100<br>Capture training 0100  
>One on one training 0100<br>Silence training 0100  
>Fear training 0100<br>Assassination 0100  
>Pain training 0100<br>Under cover and interrogation0100  
>The end training 01000<br>This will as you know will only take 5 days. Then you will go back to NCIS. I suggest you go to the director and ask for time off. Also on your final training the end or Shalom there will be oh what shall we call it a surprise.  
>See you soon Ziva<br>Elijah  
>Shalom<p>

I slammend my hand on the desk and left a dent init.  
>"woah what happened Ziva"Tony asked as he entered the bullpen<br>"סגר טוני לפני שאני הורג אותך"  
>(shut up tony before i kill you)<p>

Tony's pov  
>"סגר טוני לפני שאני הורג אותך"<br>Wow ziva must be annoyed. I understood her threat and decided to sit down at my desk and shut up. Do you no how many ways she kill you with a paper clip !  
>I looked at our crazy ninjah chick she looked scary and scared. I looked at Mcgoo who looked like he was going to wet his pants.<br>Ziva got up from her desk and sort of stormed up to Mtac. As soon as Ziva was safely in mtac I went over to her desk.  
>"Tony she will kill you" Mcgoo whispered<br>"probie she's in mtac and one we need to find out whats got Ziva so killer Ziva and plus she won't find out because your going to keep watch"  
>Mcgee stood up and started watching mtac i knew he was as worried about ziva as i was but he was also as scared of her as was I though I will never admit it.<br>I looked down at Ziva's desk and saw a letter in Hebrew.  
>I picked up the letter<br>היקר זיוה דוד  
>אתה צריך לעשות את השלב הסופי של הכשרה המוסד שלך ואם אתה לא בא לך תהיה ההתפרצות החוק בישראל. אנחנו יודעים שאתה עכשיו לצערי אזרח אמריקני, אבל אבא שלך הוא מנהל המוסד ויש לו את הכוח על פני כל אתה גם יש לך את החוזה מסומליה לא אנחנו.<br>אתם תעשו  
>להילחם אימונים0010<br>רגש אימונים 0010  
>לכידת אימונים 0010<br>אחד על אחד אימון 0010  
>שתיקה אימונים 0010<br>הפחד אימונים 0010  
>ההתנקשות 0010<br>הכאב אימונים 0010  
>מתחת לכסות 0010<br>האימונים בסוף 00010  
>זה יהיה כמו שאתה יודע רק לקחת 5 ימים. לאחר מכן תוכלו לחזור NCIS. אני מציע לך ללכת למנהל ולבקש פסק זמן. גם על האימונים הסופי שלך סוף או שלום יהיה אוי מה שנכנה אותה הפתעה.<br>נתראה בקרוב זיוה  
>אליהו<br>שלום  
>"Mcgee trans" I started when i was interupted by a familiar angry voice.<br>"DINOZZO"

**so thats it for now comment subscribe and be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
>Gibbs pov<br>"DiNozzo" I shouted at tony before slapping him over the head  
>"McGee" I shouted before slapping him over the head for following Tony. My boys need to learn.<br>"DiNozzo what are you doing"  
>"Umm well Ziva read a letter and then slammed her fist in the desk see the dent" tony pointed out the dent of Ziva's fist on her desk it was a perfect indentation of her hand what had gotten her so mad.<br>"so then boss i was like woahh Ziva what's gotten you so mad and she said something in Hebrew and i remember a few words i think she said shut up tony i will kill you or something like that so i shut up then she like stormed up to mtac and then me and mcgoo were trying to find out what got her so mad"  
>"McGee DiNozzo were going up to mtac"<br>"and bring the letter Toni"  
>"right boss"<br>We headed up to mtac i scanned my eye and opened the door where i saw Ziva shouting in Hebrew to a person on the screen.  
>"אבל אני לא רוצה"<br>(but i don't want to)  
>"it's not a case of not wanting to Ziva is it" the Israeli man on the screen replied<br>I wondered why he wasn't talking in Hebrew but then i realised he had probably seen us.  
>"5 days for 0100"<br>"you survived Somalia Ziva"  
>"זה היה שונה"(that was different)<br>"now now we will see you tonight shalom Ziva"  
>"shalom Elijah"<br>The screen shutoff and Ziva went and sat down next to Vance. What was going on?  
>"Agent David what's going on"<br>I almost shouted  
>"im, i have to go back to mossad for a couple days to do my 0100 training and you have to come on day 5 on shalom for a reason i do not know. The director has cleared it since he wants relations with my father to continue"<br>"is this what's this letter is about"  
>"yes i suppose i might tell you now than rather you have McGee try to translate it"<br>"Ziva"  
>"i have to go Gibbs and it will only be 5 days and plus i will see you on day 5"<br>"miss David do you mind translating the letter for us" Leon said whilst standing up and getting the letter from Toni  
>Ziva let out a big sigh and began.<br>"Dear Ziva David  
>You have to do stage 0100 of your mossad training and if you don't come you will be intruding Israel law. We know you are now unfortunately an American citizen but your father is the director of mossad and he has the overall power over you and also we do have the contract from Somalia don't we.<br>You will be doing  
>Fight training 0100<br>Emotion training 0100  
>Capture training 0100<br>One on one training 0100  
>Silence training 0100<br>Fear training 0100  
>Assassination 0100<br>Pain training 0100  
>Under cover and interrogation 0100<br>The end shalom 01000  
>This will as you know only take 5 days. Then you will go back to NCIS. I suggest you go to the director and ask for time off. Also on your final training the end or Shalom there will be oh what shall we call it a surprise.<br>See you soon Ziva  
>Elijah<br>Shalom

And as you know the surprise is that you all have to come"  
>"Ziva" I said trying to get through her strong charade<br>"Gibbs will you excuse me please i need to pack"

**Hoped you like the quick update thankyou to the 2 off you who have subscribed please comment , I will probably update fast as I have at least 2 more chapters already written, I hate it when authors take months to update so hopefully I will update regular, I am in school so when I start I will have a hectic year but I will try my best to update. Beta anyone ? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony pov  
>Are they serious what the no wonder it's got her pissed and what's all this 010 business<br>"boss what"  
>"i don't know DiNozzo"<br>"director what's all this 0100 business you must know since you like tight with her father"  
>"agent DiNozzo its stages of training in mossad though they normally only go up to 0050 which some people die at but Agent David obviously has not completed their training they set for her well she thought she had and if not complete she will be in violation if Israel law even though she is an American citizen when we go on day five i suggest that Dr Mallard has his Doctor hat on"<br>"Vance director sir you can't really think that we want to go "McGee murmured who would actually want to go  
>"no agent McGee none of us want to go and yes it will be scary for you to watch but for you to watch nothing else i assure you on that"<br>"director there's an incoming call from Malachi "Cynthia exclaimed  
>"put him through Cynthia"<br>"shalom director Vance"  
>"shalom Malachi what can i do for you other than send myself and my whole team to Israel"<br>"calm director you will be safe but let me just warn you if you have any convicts or people on your most wanted list that need catching i suggest you do it as soon as Ziva comes back from her mossad training as when people do there mossad training it takes them a couple weeks to get used to what they have learnt and gone through" Malachi smiled i wanted to punch him in his face what did he mean what they have gone through what were they going to do to Ziva.  
>I was suddenly clenching my fists and i shot a look at Gibbs which could give his death stare a run for his money.<br>"tony calm down" Gibbs whispered  
>I nodded and unclenched my fists.<br>"also do i have conformation that  
>Leroy Jethro Gibbs<br>Anthony DiNozzo  
>Timothy McGee<br>Abigail Scuito  
>Dr mallard<br>Jimmy palmer  
>And of course you Leon that you are all coming to Israel tonight"<br>"yes Malachi"  
>"good your flight leaves in ahh 3 hours a car will pick you up also please keep your contact with our little David to a minimum as it will intrude on her training better get packing shalom"<br>"shalom Malachi"  
>What 3 hours we would be leaving in 3 hours and we weren't even aloud to talk to Ziva.<br>"Boss"  
>"I no DiNozzo. McGee go get Abby and tell her everything Toni go tell palmer and ducky"<br>"ok boss" me and McGee replied  
>I got in to the elevator and wondered how I was going to tell Ducky and palmer that they were leaving in 3 hours for Israel.<p>

**Thank you so much to earanemith who was my first review and my first follower I really appreciate it and think we will become great friends I will be emailing you later today, also thank you to**

**Pinkcatsfromouterspace**

**Rosalielove1**

**Sconroy28**

**Foodbox**

**Readergirl99**

**Aunt jo**

**Taijah321**

**I really appreciate you all subscribing well following my story and some of you favouriting it, to say thank you I am going to update tomorrow **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

McGee pov  
>I was waiting outside in the cold for the car to pick me up to go to the airport which is taking me and our team to Israel. Israel! I still didn't get the 0100 thing but why do we have to go and witness it? I can't even imagine what she will have to go through, I love Ziva she's like my big sister it was hard enough seeing her in Somalia but now we've got to see her doing her training I'm not just scared I'm terrified.<p>

I don't want anyone on our team to get hurt I will put myself in harms why to make sure they don't. We can't even ask Ziva how she is as were not allowed to talk to her I mean if you're taking us somewhere we least deserve the right to talk to our team mate argh !  
>"McGee get in" Abby shouted<br>I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the huge jeep/limo parked right outside my apartment.  
>An Israeli man wearing what looked like a Mossad uniform took my suitcase and placed it in the trunk. Wow I hadn't expected this, I had expected a taxi or a normal car but this was, it was classy and stylish, ohh jeez if tony heard me say that I would regret that for the rest of my life. It made me think it limojeep did Mossad have an Altera motive or were they just being nice. Mossad nice NEVER, this is defiantly making me suspicious.  
>"Thank you" I said, the man looked in my direction and nodded. I clambered in the door which was held open by a worried Abby.<br>I sat down next to Abby in the back I looked around in the limo like interior something just seems off here defiantly adding to my suspicion. Gibbs and Tony where sitting opposite me, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky were to the left of Gibbs. I couldn't see Ziva anywhere.  
>"Where's Ziva?" I whispered to Tony<br>"in the front"  
>Toni pointed to the blacked out window. I was surprised he didn't have a movie quote to go with our current situation but we were all really worried about Ziva.<br>"Ziva" Tony whispered  
>"yes Tony" Ziva whispered back<br>"Are you alright? what are you going to have to do" he replied hastily  
>"training to"<br>Ziva was cut if by the man in the front saying something well shouting in Hebrew  
>"זיוה תשתוק לפני שאני אומר לך אבא"(Ziva shut up before I tell your father)<br>Ziva sighed before answering. "I don't care what you tell my father Kian"  
>Just them Ziva made a little grunting sound which was so quiet at first I wasn't even sure if I had heard it. It was the kind of sound you would hear if someone was getting stabbed.<br>"the Americans have made you a little weak Ziva I wish you luck" his voice had an evil hint to it which made me shudder.  
>"Kian just wait till we get to Israel then I can return the favour" Ziva hissed<p>

Then it clicked.

HE STABBED HER THAT WAS WHY SHE MADE THAT SOUND!  
>"Wait did HE just stab her?" I asked Toni. Before he could answer me the Kian turned his head and spoke to us.<br>"Let me remind you that you are not supposed to talk to our little David sit back and relax were nearly there" And with that he closed the window and left us in silence, with only our thoughts of worry as company.

**Thank you again so much to ****earanemith she helped me improve this chapter a lot everyone go and check out her storys there great!**

**I would like to say a big thank you to all of those who have followed and favourite my storys I really appreciate it **

**Thankz to**

**Pinkcatsfromouterspace-thankyou for your review wow ! and thankyou you yes I do struggle with spelling and I will be updating regular so **

**Rosalielove1**

**Sconroy28**

**Foodbox**

**Readergirl99**

**Aunt jo**

**Taijah321**

**ziva-tony-TIVA**

**24**

**Cherubs**

**ncistiva4evarule**

**DS2010- thankyou for the review to answer it yes eli really is and poor Ziva you will be seeing the depth of his dark side very soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Ziva pov<p>

We arrived at the airfield and I got out and went towards the steps. I was still holding my side since Kian had stabbed me for talking to my team, my family. It wasn't that deep I could tell that I've had much worst to be honest this is just a card cut for me or is it paper cut, you got wounds like this in mossad for simply sneezing in training.  
>I walked onto the plane I was handed my mossad uniform.<br>"Sit down here Ziva" Kian said whilst pushing me down on the seat and handcuffing me to the sides.  
>"I can escape this Kian what's the point"<br>"we know you can Ziva but can you escape them with broken fingers" as soon as Kian said that he lifted his riffle. I tried to dodge the barrel of his riffle but to no avail. The barrel of his gun hit my fingers so hard I felt like screaming but I knew better and kept my mouth shut.  
>"Good girl Ziva you are still a David after all"<br>"OH and once you've picked the locks go and get changed" Kian said before walking off to go and show everyone to their seats. The mossad jet had leather sofas also seats which doubled as recliners. I was at the rear end of the plane in a black recliner. All of the other seating arrangements seemed to be arranged in such a way that they all were facing me. I decided I'd try and pick the locks on the hand cuffs. I slowly moved my fingers to the get the locks the pain was excruciating I gave the lock one final push and it opened but not before a little whimper escaped my lips. I looked up and saw everyone in their seats all looking in my direction. I closed my eyes and waited for the plane to take off.  
>"Ziva I said as soon as you have picked the locks" Kian shouted from the other side of the plane.<p>

"Kian" I said sternly, when I was in mossad I was HIS control officer and now he's trying to act like he's mine pfft, I've only ever had one control officer and he's now 6 feet under.  
>"now Ziva"<br>I got up took my clothes of off the floor and walked towards the toilet.  
>I changed into a black long sleeve crop-top which I wasn't happy about because it shows all my scars and black combat shorts. Why couldn't they of given me long combat trouser you can see all <strong>if <strong>**of **my scars and burns. I put on the black combat hoodie and walked out of the toilet quickly.  
>I don't think anyone heard me come out of the toilet. So I sat down quickly in my seat I didn't want to be noticed.<br>"zee-vah how did you get from there to there" Tony asked confused  
>I looked at Kian who was fast asleep but I decided not to chance it. I wasn't allowed to talk to them in English but Mossad didn't say anything about Italian.<br>"Sono andato, ma ho cambiatoTonyper poi toranre al mio posto"(I went and got changed Tonythen I came back to my seat)  
>"why are you talking in Italian?"<br>I Shot a glance at the now snoring Kian.  
>"Ziva quello che successo a te?"<br>(Ziva what happened to you)  
>"niente"<br>(nothing)  
>"Ziva tote quelled suction cicatrices non ninety"<br>(Ziva all those scars, burns are not nothing)  
>"Tony non e ninety"<br>(Tony its nothing)  
>"Ziva cicatrici ustioni coltello tagli non sono niente"<br>(Ziva knife scars, burns and cuts are not nothing)  
>"Somalia, Mossad formazione mie gambe non sono male che Tony"<br>(Somalia, mossad training my legs are not that bad Tony)  
>"cosa vuoi dire le gambe non sono poi così male zee"<br>(what do you mean your legs are not that bad zee)  
>I looked over to my father figure Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had a worried look in his eye. He nodded and smiled which meant I should go on.<br>I took a deep breath in and I lifted up my hoodie to just beneath my belly button. I heard a lot of gasps around me and I immediately let my hoddie drop back down.  
>"zee but you wore that dress"<br>"may sentito parlare di trucco Tony"  
>(ever heard of makeup tony)<br>"DAVID" Kian shouted  
>"Yes Kian"<br>"you better get some rest little David because when we get to Tel Avivyou have 30 minutes to get to Mossad"  
>"30 minutes to Mossad it takes an hour by car and let me guess נינג 'ה לרוץ" (ninja run)<br>"hhaaahhhaa yes but times that by 10 oh and watch out for the landmines"  
>"wait what's נינג 'ה לרוץ and landmines are you trying to kill my agent "Gibbs shouted<br>"OH we do not want to kill our little David, agent Gibbs and נינג 'ה לרוץ is a Mossad ninja run the name explains itself"  
>"you expect my agent to ninja ran whatever to mossad in half the time it takes to get there by car and you want her to dodge landmines" Gibbs exclaimed<br>"don't worry agent Gibbs" Kian replied calmly with an evil smile to acomplement his reply.

I'm trying so hard not to get back into my 'mossad mode' the way I have been taught to live and be since I was born. When I was 3 I could throw knife's if I missed I got nicked with the knife and If I cried my father would do it again and again till I stopped. But when I came to NCIS they were different they did not torture for information, they did not punch you or hit you if you made a mistake and they let you feel emotions and they are a family something you have in Mossad but you lose.

**Thank you again so much to ****earanemith she helped me improve this chapter a lot everyone go and check out her storys there great!**

**I would like to say a big thank you to all of those who have followed and favourite my storys I really appreciate it **

**Thankz to**

**Pinkcatsfromouterspace-thankyou for your review wow ! and thankyou you yes I do struggle with spelling and I will be updating regular so **

**Rosalielove1**

**Sconroy28**

**Foodbox**

**Readergirl99**

**Aunt jo**

**Taijah321**

**ziva-tony-TIVA**

**24**

**Cherubs**

**ncistiva4evarule**

**DS2010**

**head slap 99- heres your quick update lol ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I no this chapters not edited by my friend **earanemith but I felt really bad for not updating for ages but school is so hetic and this year is so important thankyou to all that have reviewed and favourited and followed please review and sorry **

Chapter 6  
>Gibbs pov<br>Worry how could I not worry ziva is like a daughter to me. I feel so angry and helpless all of her scars, we should of been there earlier I shouldn't of let her go.  
>"כיאן להתיישר במרכז זיוה"<br>(Kian straighten Ziva centre)  
>I looked up and saw a tall muscular man in black cargo pants and a leather jacket.<br>Kian suddenly straightened up and Ziva was front and centre saluting this man.  
>"דוד הקטן אתה מוכן"<br>(little David you ready)  
>"כן אדוני"<br>(yes sir)  
>"good now introduce me to your team"<br>"yes sir"  
>"this is my boss special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"<br>"shalom"  
>I nodded in response who was this guy and what did they talk about in Hebrew damn !<br>"this is special agent Anthony DiNozzo and special agent timothy McGee"  
>"shalom"<br>"this is Abigail Scuito doctor mallard and jimmy palmer"  
>"shalom"<br>"and Of course director Leon Vance"  
>"shalom everyone I am Elijah I oversee the mossad training and set the tasks. Over your stay here you will stay in mossad guest quarters they are quite luxury compared to what our little David is getting. You will get shown round the facility's and get to try some exercises 000 Of course and you just have to say stop or להפסיק for the exercises to stop they won't be that hard we normally start people on 001 so you should be alright. On your last day you will witness little David's shalom or the end seeing as you want Ziva on your team for permanent this should be a nice bonding exercise for you all"<br>"little David it seems we need to get you warmed up no room to do laps hum 1000 press-ups GO"  
>Ziva dropped on the floor and started doing her press-ups. She was like a machine. I guessed that all the respect came from Elijah being able to make your life a living hell.<br>"קצת יותר מהר דוד" Elijah yelled in Hebrew  
>(faster little David)<br>Just as Ziva speed up her press-ups Elijah put his foot on her back then the other. A low sigh escaped Ziva's lips what the hell she was doing a thousand press-ups with Elijah on her back were they mentally insane.  
>"Kian stand" Elijah ordered<br>Kian went and stood on Ziva's back. Ziva whispered something in Hebrew but carried on.  
>"did you say something little David" Elijah shouted<br>"no Elijah"  
>"sorry what"<br>"no sir"  
>"just for that you will press back flip"<br>"sir we are on a plane"  
>"100 more press-ups keep your mouth up"<br>"actually its mouth shut" DiNozzo murmured. ARGH Toni why couldn't you keep your mouth shut for once. I slapped him over the head.  
>"Sorry boss"<br>"ahh agent DiNozzo thank you for your input but I did say no talking to our little David so 100 sit ups punishment David"  
>Toni looked down to his shoes embarrassed.<br>"Thank you Toni" Ziva said sarcastically  
>"ZIVALEH DO NOT MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN" Elijah shouted<br>"yes sir but could you please get of me now if you want me to finish my 'punishment'"  
>Elijah got of off Ziva.<br>"Kian get of" Ziva shouted  
>"no" Kian said sternly<br>"KIAN"  
>"yes"<br>I was about to go and get Kian of off Ziva when Elijah turned towards us.  
>"Please step back I do not want you to get hurt"<br>We all stepped back our eyes still on Ziva and Kian.  
>Ziva took a deep breath in and back flipped she landed on her feet with Kian on the floor.<br>"Ziva that was very impressive it's a shame tali or ari were not here to see it" Kian teased that was a low  
>"Ziva he's just trying to wind you up remember your training yes "Elijah said softly. Even Elijah the man who could make your life a misery knew that was a low.<br>Ziva pushed her foot down on kian's neck he gasped.  
>"Shut up Kian before I kill you. Never say my sisters name again do you understand me"<br>She pushed down on his neck even more causing him to gasp again  
>"DO YOU UNDERSTAND"<br>"yes"  
>Ziva took her foot of him and walked towards us.<br>Kian started to laugh Ziva turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Kian flew back and hit the captain's door.  
>"LITTLE DAVID YOUR SITUPS NOW, KIAN 1200 SQUATS NOW"<br>Ziva dropped on the floor and Kian started to do his Squats he looked embarrassed served him right.  
>"Sir I'm finished" Ziva murmured<br>"good now call your officer hadar and say we are 8 hours away"  
>"yes sir"<br>Ziva walked off to the captains quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony pov

I looked around the cabin everyone was asleep Abby resting on McGee's shoulder, boss sitting up straight Ducky and palmer on the recliners then there's me Anthony DiNozzo junior wide awake thinking about my partner probationary agent David. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't live without her in Somalia, ever since I first laid eyes on the crazy ex assassin ninja chick I have been intrigued by her, first I felt she was taking Kate's place on the team but she wasn't, Ziva David is the best thing that has happened to this team, when we lost Kate she was the glue keeping our team together. This week was going to be hard and we had to witness it. And we have to join in !

Ziva still hasn't come back from the captain's quarters; it had been at least 2 hours and I was starting to get worried, I promised myself if I just saw her then I would fall asleep, I would put on a poker face and seem like everything was alright. But in real life I was terrified, more so than when I had the plague, because when I had it I didn't have the one thing that I would die for the one thing I loved, the one person I couldn't live without.

Sorry for being absent, I appreciate all of your reviews and comments please comment im sorry ive been such a rubbish author but I'll try and be better.

Btw I have a great story in my head for a Kensi-Deeks thing if anyone wants to help write or write it comment or inbox. 


End file.
